The invention relates to a maintenance station for casting molds and to a method for maintaining a casting mold.
So-called casting molds are used as casting tools in the manufacturing of cast components. These casting molds may be constructed from multiple parts, for example in the form of two parts, from a lower mold half and an upper mold half. A liquid molten metal is introduced into the casting mold, the former hardening and in the solidified state forming the cast component or a precursor to the cast component, that is to say a so-called semi-finished product. Once the cast component has at least partially hardened in order to have sufficient dimensional stability, it may be removed from the casting mold. On account of the individual casting procedures, deposits are formed over time on the shape-imparting surfaces of the molds, that is to say on the mold surface which is in contact with the pourable metal. Furthermore, a coating which is subject to wear on account of the repeated casting procedures is provided on the shape-imparting surface of the molds.
The dimensional accuracy of the components which are manufactured using the molding tool is reduced by the formation of deposits as well as by the wear of the coating, on account of which quality is compromised. There beyond, there is also an influence pertaining to the process on account of the wear phenomena on the mold.
In the prior art to date the mold is manually cleaned in the casting area. After cleaning, the tool surface is provided with a facing and a new coating is thus applied. Since cleaning and coating take place directly in the casting area, the mold has a temperature in the range of approx. 350° C. This results in high thermal stress for the cleaning personnel. Moreover, the cleaning may result in removed facing residue in the form of dust that may be inhaled by the operator. Not least, an interruption in production is created on account of cleaning and coating the mold in the casting area.
Proceeding from this prior art, the present invention is based on the object of providing a maintenance station and a simplified method for mold maintenance by way of which the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome. It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide such a maintenance station or a method for maintaining casting molds, respectively, which to the largest extent may be independently implemented.
This and other objects are achieved by a method for maintaining a casting mold, along with a maintenance station to perform the method, in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
According to an aspect of the invention, a maintenance station is provided for casting molds, having a handling device on which a spraying device is disposed, wherein by way of the spraying device a cleaning medium is sprayed or blasted onto a surface of at least one casting mold, wherein the cleaning medium is a mixture of compressed air and abrasive particles.
The abrasive particles may be configured in particular as ice particles, sand grains, and/or salt grains.
The handling device may furthermore be configured as a robot. By way of this construction, the tool surface of the casting mold may be cleaned in a particularly simple manner.
Additionally, a blasting apparatus in which the cleaning medium is stored may be provided. The cleaning medium, by way of a supply installation, may be connected to the spraying device.
Furthermore, a coating device, by way of which a coating is capable of being applied to the surface of the casting mold, may be provided.
In a first embodiment, the coating device is provided on the handling device on which the spraying device is also disposed. Alternatively, in a second embodiment the coating device is disposed on a separate handling device.
Additionally, a noise protection device may be provided on the maintenance station. On account thereof, noise emissions are reduced, and occupational safety and occupational ergonomics are improved.
Additionally or alternatively, a suction device may be provided for suctioning the deposit residue which is raised during cleaning. On account thereof, it may be prevented that this dust settles in the environment of the cleaning station or is inhaled by an operator, respectively.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a method for maintaining a casting mold by way of an above-described maintenance station, the method comprising the following steps: removing the casting mold from the casting area; transferring the casting mold to the maintenance station; removing casting residue which is located on the surface of the casting mold by blasting or spraying the surface using a cleaning medium; applying a coating to the mold surface; and transferring the casting mold to the casting area. On account thereof, the casting mold may be maintained in a maintenance space and thus not directly in the casting area, so that maintenance personnel are not exposed to a high temperatures as is the case in the prior art.
Additionally, after removal of a first casting mold from the casting area, a second maintained casting mold may be introduced into the casting area. This offers the advantage that production may immediately continue in the casting area, so that production down time is reduced to a minimum.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.